Renesmee Wets The Bed
by DassieCullen
Summary: Nessie wakes up one night wet. Why is she so upset? What do Edward and Bella do? Funny one-shot.


a Renesmee one-shot, funny.

AN: Renesmee looks about 3 or in the book she had a quite advanced brain, but in my story she only has a slightly advanced brain and still worries and concludes to things like normal 3/4 year old's.

Disclaimer : I don't own twilight

**Renesmee Wets The Bed**

Nessie POV

I was having an absolutely horrid dream. I was running from the Volturi, but I couldn't run like the vampires in my family. Aro and Caius laughed at my pitiful attempts at escape. Aro reached to grab me and my eyes fluttered open. I gasped and sat up with a start.

I then noticed that my lower half felt soaking wet and rather warm. My pajama bottoms were stuck to my legs.

Uh oh.

I removed my blanket and looked down. Tears filled my eyes, and I felt my face turning red from embarrassment.

I wonder why Daddy hasn't come yet. He can read my mind, and surely he and Momma could smell the nasty scent. They must be having their "fun time" again. I never knew what they actually did, because they would never tell me. Daddy only said that it was only for grown-ups. It must be really fun because they are always doing it.

I mustn't make any noise to startle them, because I don't want them to know. They might think I'm too babyish to do big girl things like ride a bike or play baseball. They might not even let me start school next year. And if they found out, they would definitely tell my Jacob. And I especially don't want him knowing. It is already embarrassing enough.

I slowly and quietly got up out of my pink and purple princess styled bed. Thanks to my vampire sight, seeing was not a problem. I peeled off my pajama bottoms and underwear and got a fresh, clean pair from my dresser. I tip toed over to my bed, and I pulled off the blankets and sheets.

Hmm... what to do with them?

I thought about it for a little while. I couldn't put them in the wash, too much noise. I couldn't just leave them either. So I shoved all the messy stuff into my closet. They will never find it there. All of my clothes are at the big house. And the few clothes I have here in the cottage are in my dresser. Problem solved.

I yawned. It was still the middle of the night and I was tried, I had a high running temperature so I didn't bother risking making noise to get a new blanket. I climbed back onto my bare bed, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

Edward POV

It was seven in the morning and Bella and I went to go wake up Renesmee to tell her about the day we had planned. We are going to go to the water park just the three of us. I could practically feel Bella's anticipation. She was exited to tell Nessie, as was I.

"Calm down, love," I said with a chuckle.

" I know, I know. I'm just so exited to see her reaction."

We got to her room and opened the door. I was shocked to see no covers on her bed. Also she had a different pair of pajama bottoms. I looked beside me to see that Bella was just as shocked as me.

I shook Renesmee slightly to wake her. And she woke up almost instantly.

_Hi Daddy._

"Hello Renesmee."

I searched her mind for an explanation, but she was just thinking of _her_ Jacob. So I decided to ask her.

"Renesmee, where are your sheets and blankets?" She thought about this for a minute.

_Shoot!..Um.. what should I say..._

She was definitely hiding something, but I decided to let her tell us, instead of me badgering her for answers.

"I, uh, didn't like them, you see. I thought that, um, it would look... prettier without them." she smiled widely when she finished.

She was definitely lying. I smelled the air. Urine. Why did I smell piss. The scent lingered on Renesmee. The rest came from the closet. I immediately understood. My face must have shown it, because Bella looked at me questioningly.

_Good, he believes me_.

She didn't want us to know. Why? Did she think we would be mad? I don't understand. I decided to ask her.

"Renesmee, I don't believe that is why your bedding has disappeard."

I saw Bella sniff the air, and then look at me with understanding.

"It is Daddy, that is the reason." Her large brown eyes filled with fear. Of us knowing?

_Daddy and Momma can't know._

But why? Why can't we know?

Bella spoke after a few moments. "Renesmee, sweety. You know you can tell us anything, We wont be mad, or upset with you. But you need to stop lying to us."

With that, Nessie broke out in tears. My first instinct was to grab her in my arms. Bella sat beside us and stroked her soft bronze curls. I spoke to my angel.

"Now Nessie, tell us why your bed things are in the closet, and why your pajamas are different."

She sniffled and took took a deep breath. "I... wet the bed." And she broke out crying again.

"I'm s-sorry," she cried.

Bella and I shushed her while I rocked her.

"It's OK, baby. You did nothing wrong," Bella said.

"Why were you afraid to tell us?" I was deeply curious. Her thoughts were overflowing with "sorry."

She placed both her hands on me and Bella's face and showed us her thoughts. She showed us making her ride in a stroller, and us yelling at her in disappointment. She showed us telling her that she was a baby, and that she could not attend school. She removed her hand, and her eyes filled up with more tears. I let out a laugh.

"Renesmee, we could _never_ be disappointed in you. And you will always be our baby, but that doesn't mean we'll baby you. And we would never judge you because of this one little thing. Most human children go through it. It's OK."

She seemed happy with my words.

Then Bella suddenly remembered something. "Oh! We forgot to tell you something special!"

Nessie looked curious.

"What is it Momma?"

"We're going to the water slides!"

"YAY!"

I hope you liked it! and if you didn't, TOO BAD

Please review!


End file.
